He was a Turtle
by Konnatar
Summary: Leonardo has to deal with feelings and things in the final battle against the Shredder...
1. Default Chapter

He was a turtle

Intro

An old turtle was sitting in a dark, empty living room. The only light there was the light of six candles. One of the candles was bigger that the others. It symbolized something that had meant something for this turtle. It was green like the eyes of the woman who had been something really amazing in his life. The other candles were purple, red, orange, yellow and black. The turtle felt loneliness around him. His eyes had been full of energy once. Now they were full of emptiness. He had lost so many important people around him. He wasn't the same turtle anymore like he had been 600 years ago.

He saw his photo album and decided to look at the photos in it- once again. He had done that every day for 50 years. It was the only thing that reminded him of his happier life. He watched the photos of his teacher, Master Splinter. The turtle smiled. Master Splinter had always liked and supported him. His brothers, on the other hand, had been his best friends, but sometimes the turtle had had a feeling that they didn't want to live like ninjas. The turtle sighed. He had understood that they had wanted to live their lives very differently. He saw pictures where they had been really young. They had been a family in the sewers and team in a battle field. They had been happy together. He watched the photos and smiled. The memories filled his mind. Suddenly a photo dropped to the floor. He took and looked at it. It was a photo of April O'Neil, their friend who had died as an old woman peacefully in her home. The turtle remembered her and all the feelings to her. He had never said he had loved her. She had died without knowing what he felt. That fact had made him really sad, and still it hurt. Why had he been a coward? Why hadn't he dares to tell that to April? She had a right to know! He sighed. He knew the reason. He remembered it. It had been the only option. It had been the best and most sensible option.

He didn't notice that he fell asleep. He just realized that he was young again, and he was back in the sewers with Master Splinter and his brothers. He was practising fencing with Splinter, and he felt happy again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The lesson

Leonardo looked Master Splinter in the eye. He was holding one of his katanas tight in his hands. Splinter looked calm and seemed to know what Leonardo was thinking. He knew everything about Leonardo's tactics because he had trained him.

"Leonardo, I'm waiting."

Leonardo wanted to use different way to attack. Suddenly he took also his other sword and attacked Splinter but Splinter had been prepared for that, and soon Leonardo was lying in the floor, and his katanas were in the nearest corner. Raphael and Ninjara looked at Splinter without saying a word, and Donatello took Leonardo's swords and gave them to him.

"Master Splinter!" Raphael sounded both upset and admiring.

"That was really cool!" Michelangelo said.

"Are you a telepath or something?" Ninjara asked.

"No. I just know Leonardo so well that I could see in his eyes what he was going to do."

"Wow! That's cool!" Michelangelo repeated.

Leonardo didn't say a word. He had been beaten by Master Splinter once again. He wanted to become as skillful as Splinter but it was impossible because Splinter knew always his plans. He went to his room silently and sat down on his bed. He sighed. He had to train harder and without Splinter. He had to make up something even better.

"OK, what's next? I'm bored!" Raphael growled.

"Well, I guess we could have lunch now", Splinter replied.

"Lunch? That's a brilliant idea, sensei! I'm already hungry!" Michelangelo laughed.

"Somebody has to bring Leonardo here", Splinter said.

"I can do it", Donatello promised.

"Do that, Donatello", Splinter asked. The others went to the dining room, and Donatello came to Leonardo's room and knocked it.

"Yes?"

Donatello entered Leonardo's room. When he saw his brother just sitting on his bed, he got worried.

"Leonardo, are you alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask that?"

"Because I'm worried about you. Are you depressed or something?"

"Maybe. What do you talk about?"

"We have lunch time now."

"OK, I'm coming."

He stood up, smiled at Donatello showing him that he was OK, and followed him to the dining room. They sat down. Leonardo's place was next to Splinter, on his right side. When they were eating, Leonardo whispered to Splinter:

"I want to talk to you after we have eaten."

"OK. We'll go to my room after the lunch then."

When they had eaten, Splinter led Leonardo to his room. There they could talk in peace. Splinter couldn't read Leonardo's mind but he that something bothered him.

"Leonardo, what's wrong? You can talk to me. I understand and support you."

"Well, it's this ninja thing... again. What's wrong with me? I try hard to be like you, a good ninja, and someday a ninja master. But everytime when we practise, you beat me! What do I do wrong? How can I fix my mistakes? How can I be as good as you?"

"Is that your problem, Leonardo? Does that bother you so much?"

"Yes, Master Splinter. I thought you could help me."

Splinter smiled at him and looked much older than he really was.

"Leonardo, you are already as good as me, maybe even better."

"But... I don't understand..."

"You could beat me if your fear to hurt me wouldn't be so strong. Yes, Leonardo, I know how much you are afraid of your skills. You don't want to hurt me, even accidentally. I can see it in your eyes."

"So... I have a fear. How can I get rid of it?"

"It's up to you. I can't affect on you. You have to find the way if you want to be like me. You have to dare to beat me. Don't think that you hurt me- think what is important to you. That thing is to become a ninja master. I have never hurt, am I right?"

"No, Master, you have never hurt me."

"You won't hurt me if you beat me. You have to believe so. It's only practice, not a real situation."

"OK."

"You have to find courage. You are very brave and you are theoretically ready, but you can't be a ninja master until you beat me."

"OK, Master Splinter. I understand."

"Good. Is everything OK now?"

"Yes. Thank you, sensei."

"Thank you, my son."

Leonardo left his room, and suddenly he felt relieved. He had got the answer that he had looked for. He could relax now. Now he know the reason, and that made him really happy. He had never felt happier than now. He went to his room and looked his reflection in the mirror- he actually smiled!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A huge problem

Leonardo had been really happy a few days, and everybody else had seen that. Raphael invited his brothers and Ninjara into his room to talk about that.

"Leonardo hasn't been really depressed because of the defeat to Master Splinter. He was a little but he recovered really fast... too fast! Does anybody else think that this is weird?" he said.

"He has never recovered so fast, if you ask me. So yes, I think it's weird", Donatello replied.

"Yeah, and he's been HAPPY lately! He's even smiled and laughed! The Leonardo I know takes everything seriously!" Ninjara added.

"Yes, he's become too happy", Raphael murmured.

"Yeah, he's like me!" Michelangelo said happily.

"Oh, great! That's what we really need- another YOU!" Raphael growled.

"We have to find out what makes Leonardo so happy. I'd say this was a good thing to happen if we knew the reasons of the change of his behaviour!" Donatello said.

"That sounds a good idea. How can we find out that?" Ninjara asked.

"Simply- we just talk to him! If he's really as happy as we se, he'll probably talk much easier than usually!" Donatello replied.

"How clever of you!" Raphael growled.

"I don't need your sarcasm now, Raphael. Shall we all go together or one of us will go and tell everything to the others?" Donatello asked.

"Go, Donatello! This was your idea!" Raphael growled.

"Well, OK, if you really want me to do that. But I wonder why is it always me who has to do stuff like this!" Donatello growled. He left the room and came to Leonardo. Leonardo was in the living room watching the news.

"Hi, Leo! Can I watch the news with you?" he asked.

"Sure", Leonardo said and let him sit next to him. They watched the news silently for a moment, but then Donatello asked:

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What's up?"

"I want to know something. You've been happy recently. I don't say that it's a bad thing, we like you when you're happy, but we also think that it's weird without a good reason. Why are you so happy?"

"Splinter has said that I'm almost ready to become a ninja master!"

"That's great!"

"I know! I just have to pass the final test, and I'll be a ninja master!"

"Oh my God, that's great! I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Don. Your support is what I really need."

Suddenly April appeared in the TV screen. She looked serious. Leonardo had had a crush on her for several years but he hadn't told her about it. He thought April was beautiful although she looked worried. April was a news a reporter on Channel 6 and was a friends of the turtles. She had a crush on Casey Jones, another friend of the turtles, although she didn't admit that.

"And now some news from New York where is a chaotic situation! A huge army of ninjas have occupied World Trade Center and kidnapped all the people there! They are going to kill their prisoners if the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles don't come and surrender them!"

"That's April!" Donatello said.

"And the Shredder is terrorising the city again! Bring the others! We're going to go to kick some butt!" Leonardo growled. Donatello brought the others, and Leonardo said:

"Master Splinter, the Shredder has attacked again! We're going to stop him!"'

"Very well, my sons. Good luck with your mission."

"Thank you. Let's go, turtles!" Leonardo said.

"Cowabunga!" Michelangelo shouted.

The Shredder was satisfied. He was going to put the turtles into a difficult situation, and April was a part of his plan. April was one of his hostages, and her job had been to invite the turtles to World Trade Center. April came to the Shredder. She was unhappy because she had to betray her friends like this but she had no choice.

"Did it, Shredder. Are you satisfied now?" she growled.

"Very happy, Miss O'Neil. You did the right thing", Shredder replied.

"And what are you going to do to me?" April asked.

"Nothing... yet", Shredder answered. April got a bad feeling about this. She had saved the turtles by obeying the Shredder, and she knew she wouldn't have anymore chances to do that. She was afraid and worried and hoped that the turtles would bring Casey Jones with them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 24 hours

Leonardo led his brothers and Ninjara to the city. The situation was really chaotic. People were really scared when they looked at the towers of World Trade Center. The police tried to keep the friends and relatives of the prisoners calm but that was really difficult because they were really hysteric. Leonardo felt sorry for them and wanted to get all the hostages saved. However, he knew that it would be really difficult. He stopped.

"Hey, why did you stop, Leo?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah! Are we going to save the innocent people or go to Finland?" Raphael growled.

"I was just thinking..." Leonardo murmured.

"Of pizza?" Michelangelo suggested.

"April. She seemed so terrified, and I don't see her here. Maybe she's one of the hostages too!" Leonardo said.

"Hmm, that would be possible", Donatello admitted.

"Are we going to waste time with this wondering or finish the Shredder!" Raphael sounded impatient.

"Calm down, Raph. We have to be patient now. One of our friends may be there, and the Shredder may have plans for her!" Leonardo said.

"Well, what's the plan, Leo?" Michelangelo asked.

"We have to find out what Shredder is planning, and the only way to do that is to obey him. Let's go to him and do whatever he says. It's the only way find out if he has April there and how many paople we have rescue!" Leonardo said.

"Good idea," Donatello said.

"Let's go then!" Raphael shouted.

"Yeah! Prepare to meet Michelangelo, Shredder!" Michelangelo added.

"Believe me, nobody wants to meet Michelangelo- he causes a terrible headache and lots of nightmares!" Raphael whispered to Ninjara who giggled.

Leonardo led them to World Trade Center, and they entered it.

"Is this the right building? It would a bad thing if we were in the wrong building!" Raphael growled.

"Yeah! That would be an embarrassing mistake!" Michelangelo added.

"My holographic radar says that the Shredder is in this building", Donatello answered.

"So we are in the right building. I'd kill someone if we had done something wrong", Raphael murmured.

"Do you mean me, Raph?" Leonardo asked.

"Why do you think that you are always the center of everything?" Raphael asked.

"I'm the leader. I led us here with my instincts", Leonardo answered.

"Oh yeah. That's true! So you would be the only one to blame if something went wrong. Thanks for reminding me!" Raphael said.

"No problemo, amigo!" Leonardo said.

"He even sounds like me!" Michelangelo whispered to Raphael.

"Shut up, Mike!" Raphael growled.

They entered the room where the Shredder was. He was surrounded by a huge number of the Foot Soldiers. There were no hostages in that room. The Shredder looked really powerful there, in the light of a few candles. Leonardo looked at him with an angry expression on his face.

"OK, Shredder, what do you want from us!" he growled.

"Calm down, Leonardo. We have to talk about many things", Shredder said calmly. Leonardo had a terrible feeling. Something was going on, but he didn't know what it was, and that terrified him. He got his courage back and asked:

"Where's April O'Neil?"

"Oh, you want your friend back. Don't worry, everything is OK with her", Shredder said.

"Do you want me to repeat the question?" Leonardo shouted.

"I have a mission for you. If you want your friend back, you have to give Donatello to me!" Shredder said.

"ME?" Donatello screamed.

"Why him?" Leonardo asked.

"To save the hostages and your friend. If you don't do that, I'll kill my hostages, including Miss O'Neil", Shredder answered.

"Do you have any particular reason to take Donatello?" Raphael asked angrily.

"I need his knowledge to create a bomb that destroys the whole world!" Shredder replied.

"I will NEVER surrender to you!" Donatello shouted.

"Well, what is your answer, Leonardo?" Shredder asked.

"Let me think of this, Shredder. This decision came too fast to me. I want to discuss this with Master Splinter", Leonardo replied.

"You have 24 hours time to decide what you will do- save the hostages or let them die!" Shredder said. Then he and the Foot Soldiers disappeared. Leonardo's heart beat in his chest like a wild drum.

"What a decision to make! Either the hostages or Don... What will we do?" Ninjara asked.

"Let's go home. We have amny things to think of", Leonardo growled.

"I don't want to help the Shredder to destroy Earth!" Donatello screamed.

"I know- and you won't do that, I promise that", Leonardo said.

"OK", Donatello said. They went home to tell Splinter everything.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: In the Shredder's headquarters

Splinter explained "Leonardo's" fate. Michelangelo started to laugh a lot, and Raphael grinned evilly but Ninjara stayed serious.

"At least his big mouth stays closed a while!" Raphael said and looked satisfied.

"This isn's fun, Raph! We need Leonardo!" Ninjara growled.

"Oh my God, what a fate! This is so hilarious! Leo is MUTE now!" Michelangelo laughed.

"I agree with Ninjara. This isn't a funny situation. Leonardo would know what to do, and he can't communicate with us", Splinter growled. That made Michelangelo laugh even more.

"You guys are too serious and can't see how funny this really is! We have a leader that can't speak! How hilarious is that!" Michelangelo laughed.

"Very funny", Raphael replied and smirked at Donatello. Donatello turned pale.

"Now I know how Leo feels!" he thought in his mind.

"Are we going to go the the Shredder or not?" Leonardo asked angrily.

"Yes. We go now. Leonardo, come with us!" Splinter said. Donatello came to them, and they left. Raphael came to Michelangelo and whispered to him:

"Heh, Leo's self-esteem suffers from this little thing- he can't command us now!"

Michelangelo giggled. Leonardo had heard that and felt furious. But he couldn't say that he was Donatello, otherwise he would have ruined everything he had planned.

Shredder was waiting for the turtles. He had his Foot Soldiers with him. When he saw the turtles and Splinter coming, a cruel smirk appeared on his face. They hadn't got Casey Jones with them, and that makes Shredder even more satisfied. They came to them and stopped in front of him. Shredder looked at them ruthlessly.

"Well? What's the answer?" he asked.

"We have talked about this... and realized that there was only one thing to do... We have to give Donatello to you", Splinter said.

"Hmm, but the world will be in danger then", Shredder said.

"We'll stop you!" Splinter growled.

"OK then, and I have to keep my promise. Release the hostages!" Shredder said. All the hostages were released, except April.

"Hey, where's April?" Michelangelo asked.

"Hm, I think I'll keep her", Shredder said and smirked.

"But you promised!" Ninjara shouted.

"You son of a...!" Raphael started.

""Why did you lie to us?" Splinter asked.

"The game with you is always unfair to me. I have to win something in this battle... and my prizes are Miss O'Neil and Donatello!" Shredder replied. He took Leonardo and disappeared with the Foot Soldiers.

"That... should I say what? He took Don AND April! Now we really need Casey- and I know where to find him!" Raphael shouted and left.

"Oh my God... This is going to be tougher than I expected. I wish you were alright, Leonardo. We need you", Splinter said and hugged Donatello. Also Michelangelo had calmed down.

"This isn't fun anymore, sensei", he said silently.

"This isn't FAIR, Mikey!" Ninjara said.

"You both are right. This isn't fun or fair", Splinter said.

"OK, now what?" Michelangelo asked.

"Let's go home. Raphael will find Casey Jones and bring him to us!" Splinter replied.

"That's a good idea. Come on, Leo", Ninjara said. They started to walk towards their home.

Shredder brought Leonardo to his headquarters. Leonardo would have never believed that he could enter that huge black building like this. He had expected a stylish way to enter it, not this farce. He was really worried about the situation, and Shredder's decision to keep April made the situation even worse.Shredder led Leonardo to his lab.

"Here's your desk and equipment to build me an energy bomb. Now, start doing it!" Shredder growled. He left, and Leonardo noticed that no one had left to look after him. So he left his equipment to the desk and started to look for information about Shredder in the Internet.

"Hm, I don't understand anything about bombs but I do understand something about the Internet!" he tought in his mind. He clicked the link that opened him the map of the headquarters. He saw that there were black dots in the map, and they moved around. Leonardo knew that those dots described Foot Soldiers who were moving in the headquarters. He looked for the prisons of the headquarters. He found them- they located somewhere underground. He looked for a way to get there so that no one would notice him. It was really difficult because there were Foot Soldiers everywhere. Finally he found a secret pipe that led to those dungeons. He was about to close the computer when someone said:

"I knew you would try something stupid."

"What the...?"

"Turn around, Donatello", Shredder's cool voice said. Leonardo turned around. He saw that he was surrounded by Shredder and his Foot Soldiers.

"Eh... Hi", Leonardo grinned carefully.

"I knew you would want to help the world. That's why I kept your friend here. Now I can kill both of you!" Shredder growled.

"You didn't need me?" Leonardo asked.

"No, I have my scientists. I just wanted to kill you, so my plan worked! Now your team is in trouble- they lose the genius!" Shredder said.

"You are wrong, Shredder!" Leonardo said with his own voice.

"WHAT!" Shredder shouted.

"I'm not the turtle you wanted to kill! And I promise that you can't kill me either!" Leonardo said and took Donatello's bo. Shredder got furious and shouted:

"Kill him!"

The Foot Soldiers attacked Leonardo but Leonardo started to fight against them. He was a skillful fighter also with a bo. He could easily beat the Foot Soldiers. Soon they lied on the floor, and Leonardo stared at Shredder.

"Now there's just you and me, Shredder!" he said.

"Very well, I'll kill you alone then!" Shredder growled and attacked him. The fight was a long and desperate war about life and death. Shredder was much stronger than Leonardo who just protected himself. Shredder was a better fighter than Leonardo, and Leonardo had to admit that. He was in trouble but he didn't want to give up.

Meanwhile Raphael brought Casey to the turtles. Splinter drinking tea, Michelangelo watching TV and Donatello admiring Leonardo's swords. At last he could hold them. They were so beautiful, and it was no wonder that they were precious to Leonardo. Splinter saw that Raphael returned.

"You brought him", he said.

"Yeah, and I also told the situation to him", Raphael answered.

"We must stop the Shredder somehow! He can't hurt April or anybody else!" Casey shouted.

"Calm down. We need sensible thinking, not radical actions. Leonardo can't talk anymore, so someone has to replace him", Splinter said.

"Yeah. I heard about Leo's fate. That's a sad thing", Casey said.

"I'm glad someone understands that!" Splinter growled and looked angrily at Raphael and Michelangelo.

"What?" both turtles asked. Donatello couldn't be quiet anymore. This was getting too ridiculous, so he stood up and said:

"That's anough!"

"Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"WOW! Don's little gadget has caused more problems than we expected- now Leo talks with Don's voice!" Michelangelo said.

"I am not Leonardo!" Donatello growled.

"And also thinks that he's Don!" Raphael murmured.

"Quiet! I want to hear more. What do you mean... whoever you are?" Splinter asked.

"Leo got a plan... that we could change bandanas and weapons and that he could go to Shredder instead of me", Donatello sighed.

"WHAT!" Ninjara screamed.

"Are you sure?" Splinter asked.Donatello sighed and replied:

"Yes. He wanted both save me and the world. He's going to sacrifise himself", Donatello replied.

"Oh no! We can't let it happen!" Splinter said.

"Let's go and stop him!" Raphael suggested and they went.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In the Shredder's headquarters

Splinter explained "Leonardo's" fate. Michelangelo started to laugh a lot, and Raphael grinned evilly but Ninjara stayed serious.

"At least his big mouth stays closed a while!" Raphael said and looked satisfied.

"This isn's fun, Raph! We need Leonardo!" Ninjara growled.

"Oh my God, what a fate! This is so hilarious! Leo is MUTE now!" Michelangelo laughed.

"I agree with Ninjara. This isn't a funny situation. Leonardo would know what to do, and he can't communicate with us", Splinter growled. That made Michelangelo laugh even more.

"You guys are too serious and can't see how funny this really is! We have a leader that can't speak! How hilarious is that!" Michelangelo laughed.

"Very funny", Raphael replied and smirked at Donatello. Donatello turned pale.

"Now I know how Leo feels!" he thought in his mind.

"Are we going to go the the Shredder or not?" Leonardo asked angrily.

"Yes. We go now. Leonardo, come with us!" Splinter said. Donatello came to them, and they left. Raphael came to Michelangelo and whispered to him:

"Heh, Leo's self-esteem suffers from this little thing- he can't command us now!"

Michelangelo giggled. Leonardo had heard that and felt furious. But he couldn't say that he was Donatello, otherwise he would have ruined everything he had planned.

Shredder was waiting for the turtles. He had his Foot Soldiers with him. When he saw the turtles and Splinter coming, a cruel smirk appeared on his face. They hadn't got Casey Jones with them, and that makes Shredder even more satisfied. They came to them and stopped in front of him. Shredder looked at them ruthlessly.

"Well? What's the answer?" he asked.

"We have talked about this... and realized that there was only one thing to do... We have to give Donatello to you", Splinter said.

"Hmm, but the world will be in danger then", Shredder said.

"We'll stop you!" Splinter growled.

"OK then, and I have to keep my promise. Release the hostages!" Shredder said. All the hostages were released, except April.

"Hey, where's April?" Michelangelo asked.

"Hm, I think I'll keep her", Shredder said and smirked.

"But you promised!" Ninjara shouted.

"You son of a...!" Raphael started.

""Why did you lie to us?" Splinter asked.

"The game with you is always unfair to me. I have to win something in this battle... and my prizes are Miss O'Neil and Donatello!" Shredder replied. He took Leonardo and disappeared with the Foot Soldiers.

"That... should I say what? He took Don AND April! Now we really need Casey- and I know where to find him!" Raphael shouted and left.

"Oh my God... This is going to be tougher than I expected. I wish you were alright, Leonardo. We need you", Splinter said and hugged Donatello. Also Michelangelo had calmed down.

"This isn't fun anymore, sensei", he said silently.

"This isn't FAIR, Mikey!" Ninjara said.

"You both are right. This isn't fun or fair", Splinter said.

"OK, now what?" Michelangelo asked.

"Let's go home. Raphael will find Casey Jones and bring him to us!" Splinter replied.

"That's a good idea. Come on, Leo", Ninjara said. They started to walk towards their home.

Shredder brought Leonardo to his headquarters. Leonardo would have never believed that he could enter that huge black building like this. He had expected a stylish way to enter it, not this farce. He was really worried about the situation, and Shredder's decision to keep April made the situation even worse.Shredder led Leonardo to his lab.

"Here's your desk and equipment to build me an energy bomb. Now, start doing it!" Shredder growled. He left, and Leonardo noticed that no one had left to look after him. So he left his equipment to the desk and started to look for information about Shredder in the Internet.

"Hm, I don't understand anything about bombs but I do understand something about the Internet!" he tought in his mind. He clicked the link that opened him the map of the headquarters. He saw that there were black dots in the map, and they moved around. Leonardo knew that those dots described Foot Soldiers who were moving in the headquarters. He looked for the prisons of the headquarters. He found them- they located somewhere underground. He looked for a way to get there so that no one would notice him. It was really difficult because there were Foot Soldiers everywhere. Finally he found a secret pipe that led to those dungeons. He was about to close the computer when someone said:

"I knew you would try something stupid."

"What the...?"

"Turn around, Donatello", Shredder's cool voice said. Leonardo turned around. He saw that he was surrounded by Shredder and his Foot Soldiers.

"Eh... Hi", Leonardo grinned carefully.

"I knew you would want to help the world. That's why I kept your friend here. Now I can kill both of you!" Shredder growled.

"You didn't need me?" Leonardo asked.

"No, I have my scientists. I just wanted to kill you, so my plan worked! Now your team is in trouble- they lose the genius!" Shredder said.

"You are wrong, Shredder!" Leonardo said with his own voice.

"WHAT!" Shredder shouted.

"I'm not the turtle you wanted to kill! And I promise that you can't kill me either!" Leonardo said and took Donatello's bo. Shredder got furious and shouted:

"Kill him!"

The Foot Soldiers attacked Leonardo but Leonardo started to fight against them. He was a skillful fighter also with a bo. He could easily beat the Foot Soldiers. Soon they lied on the floor, and Leonardo stared at Shredder.

"Now there's just you and me, Shredder!" he said.

"Very well, I'll kill you alone then!" Shredder growled and attacked him. The fight was a long and desperate war about life and death. Shredder was much stronger than Leonardo who just protected himself. Shredder was a better fighter than Leonardo, and Leonardo had to admit that. He was in trouble but he didn't want to give up.

Meanwhile Raphael brought Casey to the turtles. Splinter drinking tea, Michelangelo watching TV and Donatello admiring Leonardo's swords. At last he could hold them. They were so beautiful, and it was no wonder that they were precious to Leonardo. Splinter saw that Raphael returned.

"You brought him", he said.

"Yeah, and I also told the situation to him", Raphael answered.

"We must stop the Shredder somehow! He can't hurt April or anybody else!" Casey shouted.

"Calm down. We need sensible thinking, not radical actions. Leonardo can't talk anymore, so someone has to replace him", Splinter said.

"Yeah. I heard about Leo's fate. That's a sad thing", Casey said.

"I'm glad someone understands that!" Splinter growled and looked angrily at Raphael and Michelangelo.

"What?" both turtles asked. Donatello couldn't be quiet anymore. This was getting too ridiculous, so he stood up and said:

"That's anough!"

"Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"WOW! Don's little gadget has caused more problems than we expected- now Leo talks with Don's voice!" Michelangelo said.

"I am not Leonardo!" Donatello growled.

"And also thinks that he's Don!" Raphael murmured.

"Quiet! I want to hear more. What do you mean... whoever you are?" Splinter asked.

"Leo got a plan... that we could change bandanas and weapons and that he could go to Shredder instead of me", Donatello sighed.

"WHAT!" Ninjara screamed.

"Are you sure?" Splinter asked.Donatello sighed and replied:

"Yes. He wanted both save me and the world. He's going to sacrifise himself", Donatello replied.

"Oh no! We can't let it happen!" Splinter said.

"Let's go and stop him!" Raphael suggested and they went.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Rat King returns

Leonardo and Shredder fought for their lives. It was a long, desperate play about life and death. Shredder was strong and skillful, but Leonardo wasn't going to give up. Leonardo got his strength from his strong determination. still, it didn't help him when Shredder hit him. He flew against the wall. Leonardo had been beaten by Shredder. Shredder smirked at the turtle who sat in a dark corner. He raised his hand to give him the final strike. Leonardo, however, was faster. He stood up and kicked Shredder so fast that he didn't realize what happened. He flew right through the window and started to drop down.

"Aaaaaaaa...!" he screamed. Leonardo ran to the balcony to see what he had done. Shredder dropped to the ground and stayed there like he was dead. Leonardo was upset. How had it happened? Had he killed Shredder? He didn't know what to think? Had he finally beaten Shredder?

Suddenly he felt he wasn't alone. He turned around and saw several Foot Soldiers in front of him. They had swords but Leonardo didn't care. He took Donatello's bo and said:

"You'd better go out and see if your boss is OK. He might need your help."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you."

He brought the Foot Soldier to the balcony, and the Soldier was upset when he saw his master lying on the street like that.

"Master Saki!"

He ran out of the door, and all the other Soldiers followed him forgetting Leonardo. Leonardo smirked and went to search for April.

Splinter, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Ninjara and Casey came to Shredder's headquarters. They saw that a group of Foot Soldiers had surrounded their master who was lying on the street.

"Oh my God! What has happened?" Splinter was upset.

"I think that someone had kicked some butt here!" Raphael replied.

"If that's true, Leo is still alive!" Casey said. They saw that the Foot Soldiers took their leader and carried him away.

"But if he's alive, where's he?" Michelangelo asked.

"Probably saving April", Casey replied.

"We have to wait for him", Splinter said.

Leonardo had found the dungeons. He walked there and looked for April. Suddenly he saw a dungeon where she was. She was unconscious. Leonardo walked to the dungeon. No guards seemed to be there but there was no key either. He tried to kick the door open but the door was too strong, and he hurt his foot. He tried to think hard how he could rescue April. Suddenly he stepped on a sharp thing. He looked what it was- a pin. He took that and broke the lock of the door with that. Then he took April and and carried her away. He had to be careful when he was walking out. There were lots of Foot Soldiers... but somehow he carried to carry her to the street. He carried her to the park where he let her wake up. He chose a road that Splinter and the others didn't see, so they still thought he was still in the building. He watched her when she was unconscious. He felt something weird in his heart. This feeling had followed him for several years, and now it was stronger than ever. He had to admit it- he was in love with April. But he had to keep it secret. He didn't want to ruin a good friendship. And what would he, a mutant ninja turtle, give a human woman? Nothing but danger. No, he had to make sure that April was in safe. Yes, that was his job, not fall in love with her. It hurt him. He felt a great sorrow hurting his heart but he tried to think of something else really hard. It was difficult because his feelings were really strong. While he was fighting his feelings, he didn't realize that April wake up. When she saw Leonardo thinking something really hard, she touched him and whispered:

"Leo?"

"A-april?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes... I guess."

"What happened? How did I come here?"

"I rescued you."

"Alone? Oh, that's so brave! My hero!"

She hugged Leonardo without knowing that Leonardo prevented himself really hard from kissing her. They were hugging when Splinter and the others went by them.

"Ah, let's go home. We won't see him. Maybe he has gone home already", Splinter said.

"There he is! With April!" Michelangelo shouted.

"APRIL!" Casey shouted.

"Oh my God, Casey!" April screamed and went to hug him. Leonardo stayed there and looked how April hugged everyone else too, starting with Casey. He felt jealousy in his heart. Why couldn't he be a human being like Casey? It would be much easier to allow romantic feelings as a human than as a turtle. Donatello came to Leonardo.

"Leo, are you alright?" he asked.

"Me? Yeah. I'm fine", Leonardo answered.

"We have to go home. There you must tell us everything about your plan", Splinter said.

"Of course", Leonardo sighed.

"I want to hear it too!" April said.

"We all want to hear it!" Casey added. Leonardo looked at them but didn't say a word. Donatello was pretty sure that something was going on because Leonardo had looked at Casey much more murderous than even, and in another way than usually- this look seemed really serious. Donatello wondered in his mind what would have happened between Leonardo and Casey.

A man stared at Shredder when he woke up.

"Uh... What happened?" Shredder asked.

"Take it easy. You dropped quite hard, you have to recover if you want to take over the world", said the man.

"R-rat King? Is that you?" Shredder asked.

"Yes, it's me, Shredder. I've come back... and I'm going to help you to destroy the turtles!" the Rat King answered.


End file.
